la isla
by Gotaru
Summary: "Te amo." dijo Viktor. "En cada sentido. En cualquier sentido. En todos los sentidos posibles." Yuuri cerró los ojos e inhaló lentamente y el racimo de bujías atrapadas en su pecho titiló. "No lo hagas." One-shot! [Traducción autorizada de "the island" por The Official Canadian Teabag] [ADVERTENCIA: historia con temática de desorden alimenticio. Se recomienda precaución al leer]


**D isclaimer I: Yuuri On Ice!** y todos sus personajes/escenarios pertenecen a su respectivo director, escritor y casa de animación.

 **D isclaimer II: todo **el mérito que pueda existir a **The Official Canadian Teabag.**

 **.**

 _ **Thank you, Charlie. :')**_

* * *

 **la isla**

 **(the island)**

* * *

Por:

The Official Canadian Teabag

* * *

 **...**

* * *

La isla era pálida y bonita, al igual que Yuuri.

Sumergía y pintaba con pinceladas lentas y decisivas. Era un patrón y Yuuri anhelaba la rutina, la repetición cálida y forzada y a causa de ello él estaba aquí, pintando una isla. Yuuri dejó el pincel grueso y optó por uno delgado, el de la punta ultra-fina. Empujó sus lentes de cristal grueso sobre el puente de su nariz y sumergió el pincel en un púrpura profundo, exótico. Limpiando el exceso, se obligó a emplear una mano firme y trazó el contorno de una palmera frondosa. Sólo una.

Yuuri se sentó y examinó su trabajo.

* * *

Las manos que aparecieron en torno a sus caderas, mientras Yuuri se encontraba en la cocina, casi lo hicieron atragantarse con su propia lengua. Reaccionó a ellas repentina, totalmente.

La voz de Viktor acarició su oído al adentrarse en el mismo.

―Hola, mi amor. ¿Te asusté?

―Sí ―murmuró Yuuri, pero no estaba molesto―. Casi me hiciste cagarme ―sus mejillas ardieron.

Viktor rio por lo bajo.

―Lo siento ―los dedos de Viktor recorrieron el cuerpo de Yuuri tal y como si estuviesen manejando algo delicado; por un instante, Yuuri se sintió ansioso porque, exactamente, ¿qué parte de él era delicada?―. ¿Qué haces?

Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

―Tan sólo vine por un vaso de agua ―aquello, por supuesto, no era verdad. Los chocolates que el otro día había comprado yacían en la encimera, justo al lado de las bananas; tentadores, exquisitos y todo aquello que no tenía permitido pero que comería de todos modos. Pero entonces Viktor apareció, así que ahora no puede, ya no―. Otra vez compraste el agua embotellada que tiene un sabor extraño.

―Yo creo ―dijo Viktor― que te quejas demasiado.

―La sartén le dijo a la olla.

Aquello le hizo merecedor de otra risa. Las manos subieron de sus caderas a su cintura y Yuuri intentó no retorcerse, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.

― _Touché_. Pero nada te detiene de comprar agua tú mismo, ¿no es así? ¿O tan sólo te gusta hacerte el difícil?

Yuuri se giró y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Viktor. Por supuesto el último no estaba usando camisa, difícilmente traía algo puesto cuando estaba en casa. No hacía ningún tipo de esfuerzo en cubrirse y Yuuri sabía que, más tarde, Viktor estaría quejándose acerca de tener frío e iba a querer acurrucarse con él. Qué típico.

―Ten cuidado ―dijo Yuuri suavemente. Sus manos recorrieron suave piel que cubría hombros musculosos.

Viktor sonrió. Se aproximó a él y la parte baja de la espalda de Yuuri se apoyó contra el borde de la encimera.

― ¿O qué? ―Yuuri sentía cada contorno, cada línea de las manos de Viktor a medida que se deslizaban debajo de su camiseta e iban en busca de su piel―. ¿Vas a azotarme?

Yuuri agarró a Viktor de las muñecas antes de que pudiesen llegar más lejos, antes de que su mente llegase más lejos. Removió las manos y las empujó contra un pecho firme.

―Compórtate ―susurró, mitad advertencia, mitad seducción.

Él sabía que las palabras hicieron estremecer a Viktor, tal como había sido su intención. Los ojos de Viktor resplandecieron con emoción y entrelazó los dedos de ambos. Los apretó.

―Oblígame ―Viktor se inclinó en busca de un beso.

Yuuri torció su cabeza y los labios de Viktor aterrizaron en su mejilla. Soltó sus manos y se escurrió fuera de su agarre.

―Tal vez después. Tengo mucho que hacer hoy ―tomó su taza de agua. La misma era de un azul brillante, haciendo juego con los ojos de Viktor.

Incluso cuando le daba la espalda, Yuuri podía ver ante sus ojos el puchero malhumorado en su rostro así como el encorvar decepcionado de los hombros de Viktor.

― ¿Pintando otra vez, cariño?

―Sí ―Yuuri bebió de su taza.

― ¿Quieres que compre la cena más tar...?

―No ―dijo Yuuri―. No, está bien. Comí antes de que vinieras de todas formas.

―Oh ―dijo Viktor, un poco sorprendido―. ¿En serio? ¿Sin mí?

Viktor dijo aquello relajadamente y aun así Yuuri se sintió indispuesto. Asintió.

― ¿Qué comiste? ―preguntó Viktor.

Era una pregunta inocente pero la boca de Yuuri se endureció. Sus hombros se alzaron reflexivamente y aumentó su agarre de la taza. Nada respondió.

Viktor esperó durante al menos tres segundos.

― ¿Y bien?

 _¿Y bien?_ Yuuri esperó durante al menos cinco segundos. A su lengua asomó un _nada, de hecho_ , pero bien sabía que no podía decir eso. Eventualmente rio, sarcástico.

― ¿Qué, no me crees? ¿No me crees cuando te digo que ya comí, Viktor? Muy bien, muy bien, ya veo cómo son las cosas.

Entonces Viktor rio, mitad forzado, mitad mofándose.

― ¿Qué? Tan sólo era una pregunta, Yuuri. No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva.

―Tan sólo pienso ―dijo Yuuri, la taza de porcelana tensionando sus nudillos― que deberías creerme cuando digo que hice algo, porque tú sabes _muy_ bien que yo nunca te mentiría, especialmente no acerca de comi...

―Yuuri ―dijo Viktor―, no dije que no te creyera. Tan sólo pregunté _qué_ comiste.

La habitación se llenó de algodón y el mismo se introdujo en los oídos de Yuuri. Sus dedos comenzaban a palidecer así que se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse. Suspiró y sonrío, pero aun así no miró a Viktor a la cara.

―No tiene importancia.

Viktor estaba exasperado.

―Sí importa, cerdito. Tú sabes que...

 _Cerdito._

―Me voy ―Yuuri tragó el resto del agua apresuradamente y dejó la taza en la mesa―. Y preferiría que nadie me molestase por un rato.

 _Cerdito._

Sin otra palabra o mirada o pensamiento, se marchó de la cocina.

* * *

145.

Yuuri anhelaba que fuese ese el número que mostrase la balanza. Tal vez si cerraba sus ojos y rezaba, podría nacer otra vez en la forma de un cuerpo que podría llegar a amar, un cuerpo que valiera la pena apreciar. Un cuerpo delgado y ágil, un cuerpo opuesto a lo clandestino, perfecto, ceñido y que goteara incandescencia; luz rejuvenecedora; belleza.

En su lugar, Yuuri estaba atrapado en una prisión hecha de carne de 188.4 libras, enrollada y redonda y carnosa y _tan sólo comeré un brownie más, lo prometo_. Se miró en el espejo, afligido, molesto, enojado, avergonzado de los relámpagos color rojo profundo que marcaban la gordura de su barriga, alrededor de su ombligo, en sus caderas, en su cintura llegando hasta su espalda, en todos los lugares que nunca debían ser avistados por nadie. Se giró, reposando su barbilla en su hombro. Manos rollizas aterrizaron en su cintura, debajo de sus omoplatos. Había gordura suficiente en su torso como para poder agarrar un ápice, o dos, o tres, o dos puñados.

Yuuri era asqueroso.

Desvió sus ojos del espejo y se dirigió a lavarse los dientes, evitando su reflejo a toda costa. Restregó sus muelas y lengua y encías y todo dolía. Escupió y se enjuagó y secó su boca. Subió a la balanza otra vez.

188.4.

Se bajó de la balanza y se acercó al lavamanos. Tomó un peine y tiró de su cabello plano y opaco. Jaló el peine con brusquedad a través de nudos y puntas abiertas, deshilachando, pero ya no le importaba. Retiró el peine de su cuero cabelludo, quitando varias hebras negras y largas de sus dientes ásperos. Tiró las mismas a la basura y dejó el peine. Subió a la balanza otra vez.

188.6.

¿Qué? _¿Qué?_ En tan sólo unos segundos, el terror se despuntó en su sistema violenta, repentinamente. Jadeó en busca de aire y se movió fuera de la zona de la balanza rápidamente y se aferró a las cortinas de la ducha con tanta fuerza que pensó que las arrancaría. Su corazón aceleró infinitas millas por hora y una mano invisible se oprimió contra su boca porque oh DIOS qué había hecho para ganar tanto peso en tan sólo _minutos_ , qué disparó su peso para que alcanzase ese casi indiscernible número, _¿qué hizo y cómo iba a arreglarlo ahora?_

Lo mataba, pero retornó a la balanza luego de unos segundos grotescos y plagados de terror.

188.4.

Yuuri recordó cómo respirar y así lo hizo.

* * *

―... la levadura crece naturalmente en la piel de las uvas ―dijo Chris, con sus largos, elegantes dedos trazando la montura de sus lentes como si estuviese jugando con los mismos, o bien coqueteando―. Fue así como la gente supo que eran adecuadas para crear alcohol.

Yacían sentados en un restaurante ubicado en algún lugar en el medio de la nada. Conversaciones amortiguadas provenientes de otras mesas se filtraban en las esquinas del atardecer.

―En serio ―dijo Viktor.

―Sí ―dijo Chris como si fuese la cuestión más obvia y quizá lo era―. Fue así como los europeos fueron capaces de descubrir que las uvas equivalían a vino.

― ¿Cómo crees que lo hicieron? ¿Piensas que un día solamente machacaron un montón de uvas, les agregaron agua y se lo bebieron?

―No exactamente ―dijo Chris, el intelectual. Torcía sus lentes haciendo uso de su dedo índice y pulgar―. La levadura en la piel de la uva se mezcla con la parte carnosa de la fruta y la levadura reacciona con los azucares para formal etanol. Probablemente macharon uvas, las dejaron reposar un par de días y al regresar descubrieron que habían creado alcohol.

―Ohh ―dijo Viktor. Yuuri bajó la mirada y jugueteó con las patatas en su plato―. Y se lo bebieron. No se lo pensaron dos veces.

―Por supuesto. ¿No lo harías tú también?

―Quizá ―dijo Viktor. Cortó parte de su filete y se llevó un pedazo a la boca. Yuuri observó.

Chris tomó un sorbo del vino antes mencionado. Cada uno de sus movimientos era grácil, con la elegancia propia de un modelo o de una bailarina o de un atleta o algo que Yuuri nunca sería, ni en este universo ni en el siguiente.

―Imagínate a la primera persona que se embriagó.

―Eso debió ser interesante ―Viktor rio―. Debieron pasársela muy bien.

―Tropezándose por todas partes, sintiéndose mareados, cayéndose de culo y coqueteando con mujeres ―Chris sonrió y empujó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz―. Sus esposas debieron reaccionar más o menos así: «¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Acaso mi esposo se volvió loco?».

―«¡Alejen a este hombre de mí, infectará a los niños!» ―añadió Viktor―. Y el hombre seguramente decía: « _Quéeeeee_ , de qué hablaaaaas, me siento bieeeeen» ―Viktor hizo una imitación bastante convincente de un borracho. Ambos hombres rieron y Yuuri tan sólo sonrió para sí mismo.

―Y aquí tenemos a nuestro experto local ―dijo Chris. Yuuri elevó su cabeza y ambos hombres lo miraron. Chris sonrió―. Nuestro amigo Yuuri parece saber una cosa o dos acerca de qué se siente estar borracho.

Viktor rio disimuladamente. Yuuri ardía de la vergüenza. No obstante, sonrió educadamente y asintió.

―Desearía poder recordar más acerca de esa noche ―dijo Chris, maravillado―. ¿Qué fue lo que bebiste, Yuuri, fue cerveza? No, qué era... Viktor, ¿lo recuerdas?

― ¿Era algún tipo de vino, Yuuri? ―preguntó Viktor―. ¿O vodka? Ron, whisky, ale...

―Champaña ―dijo Yuuri, muy, muy quedamente. De haber hablado en voz más baja ninguno de los hombres habría sido capaz de escucharlo.

―Ahh―dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

―Cierto ―dijo Viktor.

―Por fortuna era champaña y no vino _rojo_ , querido ―le dijo Chris a Yuuri―. Actualmente le están agregando más azúcar del que solían ponerle antes.

El vaso que descansaba cerca de la mano derecha de Yuuri estaba medio vacío de vino. Yuuri se congeló y observó el tenedor apresado en su mano hasta que se convirtió en una mancha borrosa, larga y plateada.

― ¿En serio? ―dijo Viktor―. Pensé que el vino rojo era saludable para ti.

―En un sentido lo es, no me malinterpretes. Ayuda con el colesterol, creo. Pero contiene mucho azúcar, especialmente a causa de las uvas. ¿Sabías que, de entre todas las frutas, las uvas poseen la concentración más alta de azúcares naturales? Aunque creo que los dátiles deben ser mucho más azucarados, ahora que lo pienso.

Con el corazón acelerado, Yuuri jugueteó ansiosamente con su tenedor. Su filete, apenas tocado, le miró lascivamente y las patatas lo ridiculizaron y el vino se rio de él.

 _Cerdito._

Viktor profirió un sonido ligeramente afligido.

―Oh. Eso ciertamente es... algo de lo que no era consciente. Dime, ¿no supones que debería restringirme un poco? ―Viktor observó su vaso vacío y luego a sí mismo, a su estómago, como si tuviese algo de lo cual estar jodidamente avergonzado. Yuuri apretó su tenedor hasta que el mismo se clavó dolorosamente en la piel de su palma.

Chris rio y Yuuri, desde su visión panorámica, vio cómo él acercaba una mano para colocarla en el antebrazo de Viktor.

―Oh, querido, no te preocupes por eso ―Chris sonrió―. Tu cuerpo puede soportar mucho más que un simple vaso de vino ―la profunda voz de Chris emergió baja y seductora y sensual y Yuuri tan sólo necesitó echar un vistazo rápido a lo largo del restaurante para saber que él era la persona más gorda del lugar.

Yuuri movió su silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

―Discúlpenme ―tiró hacia abajo el dobladillo de su camisa con botonadura, se ajustó los pantalones y se movió con rapidez, todo lo rápido que pudo a través de la gente, con destino al baño.

Apresuradamente encontró un baño vacío, se encerró y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, respirando fuertemente y con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y bajando por sus mejillas.

Cerdito. _Cerdito, cerdito, cerdito._

Todo lo que su estómago contenía subió por su esófago y amenazó con derramarse por las comisuras de su boca. Iba a vomitar.

Yuuri recordó cómo respirar y así lo hizo.

Con rudeza, tosió contra un manojo de papel higiénico, escupiendo restos de aquello que había conseguido tragarse aquella tarde. Lo lanzó al inodoro, tiró la cadena del baño y salió del cubículo. Se aproximó a los lavamanos.

―... Anna luce fabulosa esta noche...

―... ¿Por qué no viniste...?

―... y él dijo que iba a renovarse el próximo año...

―... ¿Viste el juego de ayer? Fue...

―... no es tan genial. Jordan dijo que iba a...

Y, entonces, todo pareció cambiar:

―... Míralo...

―... Caray, ¿lo ves...?

―... tómale una fotografía...

―... el tipo no está en forma...

―... es GIGANTE...

―... puta mierda, sí que está gordo...

―... debería dejar de comer...

Y de repente la estática predominante en la habitación fue demasiada y Yuuri tenía que irse, en ese momento. Tenía que alejarse de este lugar, de esta gente, de estos pensamientos, antes de que él... bueno, tenía que irse. Una lágrima terca escapó de su ojo y Yuuri se la enjuagó violentamente. Se rehúso a reparar en su horripilante reflejo y pasó al lado de los hombres para salir por la puerta del baño.

Inmediatamente dejó que sus pies lo guiaran hacia la salida del restaurante y éstos así lo hicieron, lanzando nada más que otra rápida mirada hacia la mesa frente a la que yacían Chris y Viktor, riendo y sonrientes y comiendo y coqueteando y siendo _felices, felices, felices_ y Yuuri no podía soportar ese tipo de _porquería_. Tenía que irse.

Caminó dos cuadras hacia la parada de transporte más cercana y abordó el primer autobús que se acercó. Le mandó a Viktor una excusa de _mierda_ por mensaje porque Viktor no necesitaba preocuparse y Viktor no podía enfadarse con él de esta manera, no así.

 **Y:** No me siento bien. Me fui a casa. Dile a Chris que me despido de él.

Bloqueó su teléfono y la pantalla se oscureció.

* * *

 _¿Comiendo otra vez, Yuuri?_

―Tengo que hacerlo ―Yuuri tomó otro puñado de papas fritas.

 _Luces como si ya estuvieras lleno._

―Tengo hambre.

 _¿Cuándo no la tienes? Tan sólo deja de comer._

Las papas crujieron en su boca.

―Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

 _¿Por qué no? No deberías tener permitido comer. Los gorditos no merecen comida._

La barbilla de Yuuri tembló.

―Basta ya ―las papas estaban demasiado deliciosas. No podía evitarlo no podía evitarlo no podía evitarlo se llevó otro puñado a la boca.

 _Deja. De. Comer._

―Tengo que comer. No pienso tener hambre.

 _Eres un hipócrita. Admites que estás gordo y aun así no haces nada para perder peso. Estás comiendo PAPAS._

―Tengo hambre ―repitió Yuuri, su voz poco más que un susurro―. Tan sólo déjame en paz.

 _Eres basura, Yuuri. Apúrate y termina de comer, entonces, CERDO obeso._

Con dedos temblorosos, Yuuri continuó comiendo papas hasta que la bolsa recién abierta estaba vacía por casi tres cuartas partes.

 _Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

Yuuri cerró los ojos.

― ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

 _Sí. Ahora ve._

Yuuri tenía miedo.

―No quiero.

 _No te pregunte si querías. Te estoy jodidamente DICIENDO que lo hagas. Esto no está abierto a debate._

Yuuri tiró la bolsa sobre la encimera y rígidamente dejó que sus pies lo guiaran al baño. Cerró la puerta y por un segundo realmente deseó que Viktor estuviera en casa para que así no fuese capaz de hacer esto.

Yuuri se arrodilló y levantó la tapa del excusado.

 _Date prisa._

―Ya lo sé ―observó el agua, clara y transparente.

 _Hazlo. ¿O acaso_ quieres _que Viktor te abandone?_

Su visión se tornó borrosa a causa de lágrimas patéticas, humillantes.

―No.

 _Muy bien. Hazlo, entonces._

El agua lo observó de vuelta y Yuuri deseó que él, en verdad, fuese igual de pálido y bonito que su palmera púrpura.

 _AHORA._

Yuuri introdujo un dedo en su garganta y derramó los contenidos que yacían en su estómago dentro del tazón de porcelana. Era asqueroso y dolía, pero Yuuri en sí era asqueroso y constantemente se lastimaba a sí mismo, a su mente, a su cuerpo. Tal vez, pensó él, era esto lo que merecía. Era esto lo que obtenía a cambio de destruir su cuerpo del modo en que llevaba haciéndolo durante veinticuatro malditos años.

Aquello por lo menos, pensaba Yuuri, tenía sentido.

* * *

Sumergió el pincel en un verde claro y, cuidadosamente, trazó el contorno de las hojas. Poco a poco el cuadro iba luciendo tan, tan hermoso. Pintó tan sólo el contorno y mientras se sentaba para examinarlo se preguntó si debía dejar las hojas vacías o llenarlas de un color vibrante. Ajustó el cuadro en su caballete, estudiándolo con un dedo colocado pensativamente en su barbilla.

Ahora le parecía que lucía _demasiado_ brillante. ¿Quizás unos cuantos tonos oscuros serían de ayuda?

Tomó el pincel y lo sumergió en un verde profundo, pintando cuidadosamente sobre su equivalente claro. Ahora las hojas lucían oscuras y Yuuri estaba feliz. Podría venderlo por al menos cuarenta dólares. ¿O treinta? Cincuenta.

Tocaron a la puerta de su estudio y Yuuri se encogió; entonces Viktor entró en la habitación.

―Hola, amor mío ―ronroneó Viktor. En sus manos cargaba un tazón de porcelana y Yuuri recordó brevemente sus experiencias pasadas con tazones de porcelana―. ¿Qué tal si te tomas un descanso y comes algo delicioso?

Yuuri sabía exactamente qué había en el tazón pero miró en su interior de todas formas.

― ¿Helado?

Viktor asintió y su sonrisa era tan hermosa (y Yuuri estaba tan celoso de ella).

―Has estado trabajando muy duro. Creo que te mereces algo dulce. Algo que sea tan dulce como tú.

Yuuri odiaba cuando Viktor se forzaba a actuar asquerosamente dulce. Solía amarlo, pero ahora tan sólo lo encontraba molesto. Su estómago se revolvió ante la imagen del postre, gritándole que lo degustase. Lucía, en efecto, bastante delicioso. Quizás un tazón no haría daño alguno.

 _¿Sabes cuántas calorías contiene una copa? 110. 110 calorías que pasarán a formar parte de la grasa alrededor de tu cintura._

― ¿Yuuri?

 _No tienes auto-control. No sabes cuándo tienes hambre y cuándo no así que tan sólo sigues comiendo, como el CERDO que eres. Realmente eres un animal. Algo mucho peor que un animal. Eres repugnante._

―Yuuri.

Levantó su cabeza, apartando su vista del helado y dirigiéndola a Viktor, quien lo miraba con ojos grandes e infinitamente pacientes.

― ¿Quieres un poco?

Y aquí viene la parte que Yuuri más, más, _más_ odia. La odia más que nada y tuvo que dejar de ver a Viktor y tuvo que dejar de ver el helado y, _¿no sabes cuántas calorías contiene, Yuuri?_ Rígidamente se giró, sentado todavía en su taburete y su isla lo miró de vuelta; reconfortante, lúcida y perfecta. Perfecta.

―No, estoy bien.

Incluso de espaldas, Yuuri pudo _sentir_ la confusión de Viktor.

―Pero... pensé que crema y galletas era tu sabor favorito.

Lo era. Lo es.

―No, Viktor. No lo es.

―Bueno, bueno... ―Viktor intentó encontrar una opción de la que agarrarse―. ¿Quieres de fresa, entonces? ¿Vainilla? ¿O puedo ir a la tienda y traerte un poco de pistache? Sé que amas el...

―Viktor ―Yuuri profirió una risa triste e intentó ocultarla al aclarar su garganta―. No quiero nada. Pero gracias de todas formas ―el algodón se introdujo en sus oídos una vez más.

Viktor no se movió en lo absoluto, pero su voz se encogió.

― ¿No quieres ninguno? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? ¿Aunque sea un poqui...?

Aquello fastidió enormemente a Yuuri.

― _No_ , Viktor. Dije que no ―dijo furiosamente―. No quiero nada. No me obligues a repetirme ―su visión se tornó borrosa y _Dios,_ ¿acaso siempre había sido así de patético, así de débil, así de _vulnerable_? Pero no iba a sucumbir a aquella trampa azucarada.

Viktor enmudeció. Luego, después de lo que dura una respiración, se acercó unos pasos.

―Está bien, amor mío. Lo siento si fui avasallador ―depositó un beso suave en su cabeza y Yuuri casi sollozó―. Te dejaré solo para que puedas trabajar. Te está quedando hermoso, por cierto ―sin más, abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Yuuri se quitó sus lentes y se enjuagó los ojos con manos calientes y temblorosas. Esnifó y dejó que un par de lágrimas se derramaran y las enjuagó y enjuagó y enjuagó y se frotó los ojos y finalmente dejó de llorar.

Recordó que debía respirar y así lo hizo. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

Y dentro, una vez más.

* * *

Esos ojos ya los conozco, los conozco todos bien;

Los ojos que te clavan en una frase formulada,

Y cuando formulado me encuentro, en expansión bajo un alfiler,

Cuando estoy fijado y retorciéndome contra la pared,

¿Cómo debería comenzar entonces

A escupir todos los cabos de mis días y maneras de ser?

¿Y cómo debería suponer?

* * *

―Qué caro es esto ―se quejó Yurio. Hizo un puchero y continuó mirando la etiqueta del suéter con el que actualmente estaba encaprichado―. ¿Tanto dinero por un maldito _suéter_?

Era una sudadera con capucha que Yuuri nunca pensó que le interesaría al adolescente. Era de un amarillo bastante, bastante _brillante_ ; no de aquel horrible amarillo fluorescente, sino del buen tipo de amarillo; el que era casi anaranjado. Personalmente, a Yuuri no le gustaba pero a Yurio con probabilidad le luciría bien. _Sí_ tenía, efectivamente, una genial cabeza de tigre que portaba un moño en el frente, por lo que ahora Yuuri podía encontrarle su atractivo.

― ¿Por qué no encuentras algo que te guste que sea menos caro? ―preguntó Yuuri.

Fue una equivocación formular aquella pregunta, pues Yurio sacudió su rubio cabello en dirección a Yuuri para enviarle una mirada de desagrado.

―No es tan fácil, imbécil. Toda la mierda que es barata nunca es igual de buena.

Yuuri sonrió.

―Apuesto que podrías encontrar algo que te guste.

Yurio frunció el ceño y cruzó sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho.

―Bueno, no espero que _tú_ lo entiendas ―dijo altaneramente―. Los viejos como tú nunca me entienden. Apenas tienes sentido alguno de la moda.

Yuuri rodó los ojos e intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

― ¿Y tú sí lo tienes?

― ¡Bah! ¿Tú qué crees? Nadie puede compararse al _conocimiento_ que yo tengo acerca de la moda. Maldito idiota ―el adolescente refunfuñó lo último en voz baja y, de manera peculiar, Yuuri encontró aquello seriamente lindo.

Yuuri cedió.

―Te diré algo ―le propuso a Yurio―: ve a echar un vistazo a las secciones de cosas más baratas. Mira si encuentras algo genial. Y si no lo haces, para después decirme con toda honestidad que nada se compara a lo genial que es _este_ suéter ―pellizcó una de las mangas del mismo―, te lo compraré.

Los ojos de Yurio se agrandaron. Yuuri casi se rio.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso?

―Claro, niño.

Yurio devoró el suéter con la mirada una vez más.

―Genial ―dijo suavemente, la expresión en su rosto igual de suave. Entonces volvió a voltear hacia Yuuri―. Lo haré, pero no te _atrevas_ a llamarme «Niño» otra puta vez. Tan sólo eres unos nueve años mayor que yo.

Yuuri sonrió.

― ¿Oh, en serio? ¿No se suponía que yo soy un viejo?

―Cállate ―respondió Yurio sin convicción alguna. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su expresión se suavizó―. Ya regreso ―gruñó.

Se fue.

Yuuri se quedó merodeando en ese mismo lugar, admirando casualmente las chaquetas, sudaderas, los pantalones para atleta y las camisetas en abundancia. Vaya que eran caras, pero sí lucían geniales. «Geniales» de acuerdo a los estándares sociales, por lo menos; a Yuuri jamás lo iban a atrapar usando alguna de estas cosas. De cualquier forma tampoco entraba en ellas.

Un hombre pasó a su lado y Yuuri fingió encaminarse al estante de pantalones deportivos más cercano.

El hombre pasó y Yuuri lo miró. El hombre pasó y los ojos de Yuuri, críticos y abiertos, analizaron cada facción y retazo y mechón y extremidad y hoyuelo y cordón. Yuuri lo miró y un escalofrío recorrió su columna y el hombre lo estaba mirando a él, estaba _seguro_ de ello, él estaba juzgando a Yuuri así que Yuuri lo juzgó a él.

Los ojos del hombre hacían juego con su suéter azul y éste usaba un cinturón con los vaqueros que rodeaban sus caderas y _por supuesto_ que él necesitaba un cinturón porque su cintura era más pequeña que sus caderas y le quedaban tan _holgados_ , tan _grandes_ en torno a él y vaqueros holgados eran el problema más grande que una persona delgada podría tener y Yuuri estaba tan seguro de _ello_. Sus ojos azules le recordaron mucho a Viktor, a Yurio y luego el hombre se estaba alejando, dándole la espalda así que Yuuri ya no era capaz de verlos y Viktor se estaba alejando y Yurio se estaba alejando. Yuuri sintió un indecente, inmoral deseo de agarrar al hombre y escupirle a la cara.

Su paranoica respiración se aceleró y algo dentro de Yuuri lo obligó a auto-defenderse, porque él decididamente no era un asesino serial, ni un ladrón, ni un criminal, ni un mentiroso, ni un idiota; tan sólo estaba clavado como un insecto en el interior de un cuerpo que odiaba, un cuerpo que había destruido, pero él era bueno él era bueno él era una buena persona y era talentoso porque había pintado una isla hermosa y, ¿no te gustaría verla? Soy una buena persona, maldita sea, soy una _buena_ persona, tan sólo estoy _gordo_. Soy una buena persona así que, ¿por qué me miras así, por qué me observas de esa manera y me juzgas cuando no te he hecho _nada_ a ti? Y luego las personas que habitaban en su cabeza intentarían jalarle, jalarle e impedirle abogar por sí mismo, diciendo algo similar a _no me refería a eso en lo absoluto, no es eso, en lo absoluto._ Y Yuuri les creyó como siempre lo hacía y el ciclo se repite.

El hombre se había ido hace mucho. Y tan sólo necesitó echar un vistazo a su alrededor para que Yuuri supiera que era la persona más gorda presente en el establecimiento.

―No pude encontrar nada ―dijo Yurio detrás de él, apareciendo de la nada. Yuuri saltó. Yurio arqueó una ceja.

―Lo siento ―murmuró Yuuri. Parpadeó con fuerza y jaló el dobladillo de su camisa―. Así que, ¿todavía quieres el suéter?

Yurio observó sus zapatos y su voz emergió sosegada.

―Sí.

Yuuri sonrió (se forzó a hacerlo).

―Muy bien. Vamos a por él, entonces.

Yurio recuperó el suéter y lo examinó una vez más, los bolsillos, la capucha, los cordones y la etiqueta.

―Ay, mierda ―dijo―. No es de mi talla.

Yuuri cambió de postura y titubeó y tragó saliva.

―Estoy seguro de que podrán darte una talla más grande si se los pides.

― _No_ ―dijo Yurio decididamente―. Es _demasiado_ grande.

Las palabras resultaron casi demasiado familiares y el estómago de Yuuri se retorció. Tomó el suéter de las manos del adolescente y miró la etiqueta y nada en este mundo había conseguido disminuir su autoestima del modo en que ese momento lo hizo. El suéter era de una talla pequeña y Yurio se sentía infeliz con ello y un suéter demasiado grande era el mayor problema que una persona delgada tendría jamás.

― _Necesito_ uno extra-pequeño ―dijo Yurio―. De lo contrario parecerá que llevo puesta una tienda de campaña.

Yuuri casi se rio y casi estalló en lágrimas y el tazón de porcelana, en ese momento, sonaba realmente tentador.

―Yo pienso ―dijo Yuuri― que lucirás bien sin importar qué uses. Los suéteres grandes están de moda, sabías ―sonrió y, ¿por qué estaba a punto de llorar _otra vez_? Sintió deseos de golpearse―. De hecho estoy realmente celoso de que puedas ponerte prácticamente cualquier cosa. Probablemente te quedaría bien una bolsa de plástico.

Yurio pareció considerar lo dicho por Yuuri, pareció meditarlo por un par de momentos. Miró el suéter y Yuuri se dio cuenta de cuán pequeño era Yurio, de la cabeza a los pies. Y se dio cuenta de cuánto _mataría_ por tener un cuerpo igual.

―Supongo que tienes razón ―dijo Yurio. Luego hinchó su pecho al proclamar, orgulloso―: y _más te vale_ que estés jodidamente celoso. Nunca lucirás tan bien como yo.

Yuuri rio, concordando con sus palabras y el adolescente agarró el suéter y luego la muñeca de Yuuri, arrastrándolo a la caja registradora y Yuuri rio para sí mismo porque incluso Yurio probaba que las voces tenían razón, que él nunca luciría así de bien. Pagó por el suéter excesivamente caro y _no pienso tener hambre, no lo haré, merezco comer_ y, ante todo, _soy menos que_ _ **nada**_ _._

* * *

La primera vez que Yuuri se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema fue cuando tenía ocho años.

Quizás se debió al hecho de que, con el pasar de los meses, la mayoría de sus camisas y pantalones y chaquetas le quedaban chicos. Sólo quedaban sus sombreros, bufandas y zapatos. Recordaba vagamente el haber tenido un par de pantalones que le gustaban mucho y que, al final del primer año de poseerlos, ya le resultaban demasiado pequeños, demasiado ajustados alrededor de su barriga y apenas le quedaba espacio para respirar. Su madre, no obstante, permaneciendo dulce y despreocupada en su firme pensar que Yuuri era un _chico en crecimiento_ , continuó comprándole ropa que duraba un año, luego ocho meses, después seis y finalmente tres. Yuuri llegó a la conclusión de que eso no podía ser normal. Incluso Takeshi se mostraba de acuerdo durante las ocasiones en que Yuuko no estaba cerca para regañarle.

Yuuri le creía, pues nadie había conseguido demostrar que se equivocaba.

Más tarde, cuando tenía once, su madre les había presentado una amiga suya a los tres, a su padre, hermana mayor y a él; una mujer mayor poco atractiva, con anteojos de caparazón de tortuga y de lengua afilada. Desayunaron en un agradable restaurante y todo iba bien hasta que escuchó una queda conversación entre su madre y la amiga de ésta. Yuuri la recuerda; siempre la recuerda.

―Hiroko ―había dicho la mujer (¿cuál era su nombre? Ah, no importa) altivamente―. Tienes unos hijos maravillosos.

―Oh, gracias ―había dicho su madre con modestia, sonriente; ella siempre sonreía.

Durante una fracción de segundo, la mujer miró a Yuuri y se humedeció los labios. Luego se inclinó en dirección a su madre y susurró, como para que Yuuri no escuchase:

―Pero me preocupa tu hijo.

Ante las palabras, su hermosa madre había fruncido el ceño.

― ¿Por qué?

―No pretendo ser irrespetuosa ―husmeó la mujer―, pero conozco a alguien cuyo hijo perdió mucho peso gracias a un programa de ejercicios.

Los ojos de su madre se ensancharon ligeramente.

― ¿Qué insinúas?

La mujer se inclinó hacia atrás un poco.

―Hiroko, tu hijo, él es... pues, un chico grande. Es una buena idea comenzar cuando todavía son jóvenes, para que así no sea un problema más adelante en sus vidas.

―Es un _niño_ ―dijo su madre, sus ojos oscuros destellando con irritación―. Suzume, no voy a _negarle_ que coma. Yuuri tan sólo...

― ¿Pero sí estás de acuerdo en que no tiene el peso que corresponde a su edad? Él debería ser más como su hermana ―tal vez la mujer aparentó ser educada y amable al principio, pero después de escuchar estas cosas, Yuuri sintió un inmenso desprecio por ella.

Su madre se sacudió el comentario y rápidamente continúo comiendo. Su voz se había vuelto suave.

―Por favor, no discutiré esto mientras comemos.

La mujer mayor se había encogido de hombros físicamente.

―Sólo intento ayudar.

―Lo sé. Gracias.

Yuuri recordaba a su madre sintiéndose medianamente ofendida (él en sí mismo no había sabido qué pensar), pero nada más; tan sólo _medianamente_ , pues ella _sabía_ que era verdad. Su madre se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y continuó comiendo. Yuuri pensó que la conversación había finalizado.

Hasta que ella se inclinó en dirección a su amiga, unos cinco minutos después, para susurrar:

―Lo pensaré.

De ahí en más, la comida se le antojo insípida en la boca. Yuuri comenzó a juguetear con su comida, moviéndola de un lado para el otro para que pareciera que había comido y tal vez sí lo habría hecho si nadie (¡esa odiosa bruja!) hubiera estado cerca para mirar y juzgar y _despreciarle_ y Yuuri recuerda a la versión de sí mismo de once años preguntándose, _¿hay algo mal conmigo?_ Y tal vez la respuesta era no, pues tan sólo era un niño.

Pero el pensamiento, no obstante, permaneció.

* * *

 _ **¡Pierda 10 libras en 7 días!**_ , gritaba la botella. _**¡Está científicamente comprobado que mata células adiposas de manera 70 veces más rápida y efectiva que las dietas y ejercicios!**_

Hizo _click_ en AGREGAR AL CARRITO, para después presionar el botón que rezaba PROCEDER A COMPRAR EN LÍNEA.

* * *

Yuuri retornó a su isla. La isla era lo único que lo mantenía concentrado, determinado. Retornaba a ella diariamente, en ocasiones durante horas. Era su refugio.

Se sentó en el taburete y pintó. A medida que Yuuri agregaba sombras de un verde muy, muy profundo a las hojas de las palmeras, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo iba consumiendo menos y menos y menos y menos. Su mente estaba saturada de calorías y gramos de azúcar y grasas y sodios y calorías y gramos de azúcar y grasas y sodio y _calorías_ y _azúcar_ y ( _estás lleno de_ ) _gordura_ y _sodio sodio sal sal donde la sal está viaja el agua y el agua viaja donde la sal está y sal y azúcar y calorías y_ un día Viktor va a abandonarme y ni siquiera estaré sorprendido.

Yuuri agregó plateado al delineado de la isla en sí misma y pensó en cómo, también, comía más y más y más y más. Su mente estaba _consistentemente_ saturada de hambre y un estómago vacío y comida y no me mataré de hambre y _oh Dios estoy comiendo tanto pero no puedo parar_ y _sabes qué tienes que hacer, ¿no es así, Yuuri?_ Y todavía más de _un día Viktor va a dejarme y ni siquiera estaré sorprendido._

Sumergió un pincel en café y cuidadosamente trazó el tronco de la palmera y la piel de su dedo índice estaba seca, siempre seca, áspera, dañada, ardiente, punzante. No importaba cuántas veces la sumergía en agua fría, todavía dolía y aun así regularmente se llevaba ese dedo a la garganta y lo hundía en ácido y en comida cuyos nutrientes nunca absorbería.

Dejó la isla intacta, aguardando a que se secase. Luego de un tiempo de atracarse y purgar y atracarse y purgar Yuuri adelgazaba y adelgazaba. Finalmente tenía algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso. Viktor estaría orgulloso de él. Yurio estaría orgulloso de él. Su madre estaría orgullosa de él. Él estaba orgulloso a pesar de que odiaba esas pastillas para adelgazar y odiaba vomitar todos los días.

Su garganta dolía. Y, aun así, no era suficiente.

Inclinó la cabeza mientras examinaba su trabajo. La palmera multicolor parecía sonreírle de vuelta y lucía preciosa al mezclarse con la arena rosácea-dorada y el agua resplandeciente...

Tenía que estar más delgado.

Yuuri nunca había estado tan determinado en su vida.

* * *

― ¿Yuuri? ―Viktor tocó a la puerta―. Yuuri, ven a la cama ya.

La respuesta de Yuuri emergió ronca.

―Sí... sí. Ya voy. Saldré en un segundo ―Yuuri cerró los ojos y escuchó el flujo del grifo: litros y galones y océanos de agua fluyendo a raudales. Su boca tenía sabor a Satanás. Nunca se acostumbraría a esto, jamás, pero era un patrón y Yuuri anhelaba la rutina, la repetición cálida y forzada y a causa de ello él estaba aquí, su cabeza en el tazón de porcelana.

Se puso de pie y jaló la cadena del baño. Tomó su cepillo de dientes y restregó y dolía. Enjuagó su boca y tragó y el agua descendió por su garganta dañada, inundándolo todo. El líquido viajó con destino a su estómago y el mismo contenía cero calorías, menos un par iones aquí y allá. El agua era su mejor amiga, a causa de lo que le proveía y lo que no. Era su cena ligera, después de todo; aquello era algo que podía apreciar. (Tal vez.)

Viktor tocó a la puerta una vez más. Yuuri cerró el agua, se secó las manos. Subió a la balanza.

171.8. Tan sólo unas treinta libras más y ya. Tal vez más. (Siempre más.)

Permaneció en el baño un poco más, luego revisó la balanza dos veces más, hasta que Viktor volvió a tocar.

― ¿Yuuri? ―dijo―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo está bien?

Yuuri sonrió y sus mejillas dolían porque era un farsante y un mentiroso.

―Sí. Estoy bien ―estaba tan cansado. Su cabeza dolía. Su estómago lloraba a causa de la vacuidad, pero lo ignoró. Abrió la puerta del baño y salió.

Viktor yacía allí de pie, vestido en nada más que una bata de baño. Viktor sonreía, tan despreocupado, sin ser consciente de lo que tenía lugar en tazones de porcelana. Tomó a Yuuri de la mano. Se cubrió la boca con la mano libre a medida que bostezaba.

―Vamos, cariño, te estaba esperando.

―No tienes que hacerlo ―señaló Yuuri. Dejó que su prometido lo guiase a la habitación, la habitación de ambos. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la puerta cerrada que conducía a su estudio antes de que los mismos se reencaminasen―. Podrías sólo irte a la cama sin mí.

Una vez dentro, Viktor cerró la puerta tras ellos y gentilmente llevó a Yuuri a la cama.

―Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué clase de esposo sería si no fuese siquiera capaz de mantenerme despierto por ti?

―Uno práctico ―Yuuri estaba cansado físicamente, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar―. No me importaría ni nada, no es la gran cosa. Además, tú necesitas dormir más que yo. Ya no eres tan joven ni estás tan a la moda como solías serlo ―sonrió. Veintiocho años estaba _muy lejos_ de ser viejo. Pero le gustaba molestar a Viktor con ello.

Dicho hombre hizo un puchero digno de un niño malhumorado y se acercó, lo suficiente para presionar su cuerpo entero contra el costado de Yuuri.

―Ay, Yuuri. Me apuñalaste justo en el corazón. ¿Crees que es divertido ser malo conmigo?

Yuuri resopló.

―Por favor. Tú eres malo conmigo todo el tiempo y no me escuchas quejándome.

― ¿ _Cuándo_ es que soy malo contigo? No he sido más que dulce y gentil y maravilloso...

―Eso es lo que tú piensas ―amaba a Viktor, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar ahora. Tenía que forzarse a sí mismo a dormir y, lo más importante, sabía que probablemente despertaría en unas tres o cuatro horas para ir por un bocadillo nocturno. Se quitó los lentes y los colocó en la mesita de noche, girando sobre la cama, dándole así la espalda a Viktor y no dijo más. Yuuri cerró los ojos.

Sintió a Viktor acercándose a él.

―Yuuri... ―brazos cálidos lo rodearon y Yuuri se puso tenso―. ¿Te vas a dormir ya?

Yuuri frunció el ceño, pero no se movió.

―Sí. ¿Tú no?

―No lo sé ―Viktor suspiró, respiración cálida y suave impactando contra la oreja de Yuuri―. Siento que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos... siempre estás pintando y yo hago trabajos raros...

― ¿Y?

―Y... bueno. Como dije, ya no pasamos tiempo juntos.

Yuuri negó casi indiscerniblemente.

― ¿Cuál crees que es la razón, Viktor?

Viktor pareció dudar.

―Bueno...

―Tengo un trabajo. ¿Quién va a pagar las facturas si nadie trabaja en esta casa? ¿Qué esperas que haga, Viktor? ¿Qué quieres?

Viktor no habló.

―Si no pinto, entonces no tendremos dinero. Si no tenemos dinero, no podremos pagar la renta. Si no podemos pagar la renta, acabaremos en la calle. Y como si eso fuera poco, tenemos que pagar la electricidad, servicios públicos, agua...

―Comida ―agregó Viktor suavemente.

Ante la palabra, Yuuri calló.

―Sí. Eso también. Pero entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?

―Por supuesto que lo hago, Yuuri, tan sólo estoy _diciendo_. Lo entiendo, pero no es justo. No puedes tan sólo... no lo sé... ¿encontrar un mejor trabajo? ¿Algo que no te obligue a quedarte encerrado en una habitación pequeña todo el día? O tal vez...

Yuuri se sentó _inmediatamente_. En cuestión de segundos se cabreó y vaya que era muy tarde para estarlo.

― ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Crees que dejaré a un lado lo que más me apasiona sólo porque _tú_ piensas que es injusto? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Los ojos cristalinos de Viktor estaban expandidos.

―Tan sólo es una sugerencia, Yuuri.

― _Todo_ tiene que tratarse de ti. Eres egoísta y no te importa nada y el mundo entero gira a tu alrededor, ¿no es así, Viktor? ―ladró Yuuri.

―Eso no es verdad, Yuuri. Las cosas me importan y no creo que el mundo gire alrededor de mí.

―Bueno, pues así es como se siente. Realmente no aprecio para nada esa actitud. No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso. Eso va mucho, _muchísimo_ más allá de ser ofensivo y fue tan... tan rudo e irrespetuoso. En verdad ―el hecho de que Viktor estuviese insultando su trabajo, su pasión, su vida, su _isla_ , asqueaba y enfadaba a Yuuri más allá de lo que las palabras podían describir. Estaba casi temblando de la ira y...

¿Acaso... acaso le estaba _gritando_ a su Viktor? Se calmó por un momento. Dándole la espalda a Viktor, se acomodó de costado y encaró la parte sombría de la pared. Se concentró en la misma y no dijo más.

Viktor permaneció muy, muy quieto, como si estuviese conteniendo la respiración, temeroso de romper el silencio. Y entonces la culpa cayó y Yuuri deseó que él la rompiese, la quebrase. Perturbar al universo era aquello en lo que él era bueno, después de todo.

Viktor pareció leer sus pensamientos. Con cautela, rodeó a su prometido con los brazos. Yuuri se lo permitió. Sintió otro suave suspiro contra su oído.

―Lo siento ―susurró Viktor―. No pretendía hacerte enojar. Fue algo estúpido de preguntar, lo sé. Yo también estaría enojado si tú quisieras que renunciase a algo que amo hacer. Por favor perdóname, mi amor.

Excepto que Viktor no tenía algo que lo apasionase. La mayor parte del tiempo tan sólo le pegaba mordiscos al salario de Yuuri. (Dios. _Basta_ ya, Yuuri.) Yuuri tomó una serie de profundas respiraciones, motivándose a calmarse. No podía desahogarse con su _prometido_ , por amor a Dios. Viktor no había hecho nada malo y Yuuri aun lo amaba; siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. Tomó una mano de Viktor y la apretó gentilmente.

―Está bien. No debí enojarme de esa manera. No pasa nada, Viktor, te perdono.

―Gracias.

El silencio prevaleció unos largos minutos. Yuuri intentó lo más que pudo no sentir repulsión ante la forma en que Viktor lo tocaba, tan casual, tranquilamente, pero era duro para él pues Yuuri se odiaba a sí mismo y, ¿por qué Viktor no podía odiarlo también? Para él era tan, _tan_ sencillo odiarse. Tal vez demasiado. Pero el silencio era pacífico y Viktor era cálido y sólido y estaba _ahí_ , a su lado.

―Yuuri ―susurró Viktor―. ¿Estás dormido?

―No.

― ¿Quieres... hacer algo?

― ¿Cómo qué? ―al principio Yuuri no lo entendió. Luego sí lo hizo―. Oh.

Las manos de Viktor empezaron a vagar por su cuerpo. Se acercó y, haciendo uso de su nariz, acarició el cuello de Yuuri.

―Ha pasado mucho.

―Lo sé ―murmuró Yuuri. Tragó saliva a medida que los labios de Viktor rozaban su piel ligeramente.

Viktor suspiró por tercera vez, enviando escalofríos de placer a lo largo de la columna de Yuuri.

―Te he extrañado tanto...

Yuuri contuvo la respiración.

―Yo también ―y era verdad.

Las manos de Viktor apretaron su cintura. Sus labios se presionaron y dejaron marcas de amor en su cuello y hombro y los dedos de Viktor trazaron la curva de sus caderas. Yuuri se estremeció y, por una vez, no fue a causa de repulsión.

―Viktor...

La mano de Viktor se posó en su estómago. La misma era fuerte y confiada y Yuuri perdió toda la fuerza que habitaba en su cuerpo y se derritió hasta convertirse en un charco de jalea. Lentamente, Yuuri cayó de espaldas contra el colchón para mirar el infinito techo. Viktor tomó su barbilla gentilmente, usando su dedo índice y pulgar para guiar el rostro de Yuuri al suyo. Sus labios se presionaron y los mismos desabrocharon cada cuerda tensionada que había en el pecho de Yuuri. El beso era lento y gentil al comienzo y luego se volvió más rudo, profundo, casi desesperado y la jalea en el interior de Yuuri se convirtió en lava. Sus bocas se presionaban y moldeaban y absorbían mutuamente y sus lenguas se encontraron la una a la otra y se sentía _tan_ bien que Yuuri casi olvidó cómo respirar...

... La mano de Viktor llegó al lugar en medio de las piernas de Yuuri. La respiración de Yuuri mutó a un jadeo y Viktor lo bebió; lo tragó en su totalidad. Dedos encontraron el cinturón de la ropa interior de Yuuri y se introdujeron en su interior. Viktor tocó a Yuuri y Yuuri tembló y tembló y _tembló_. (Pensó para sí mismo, brevemente: _merezco esto_.)

―Shhh ―Viktor besó sus labios, su mandíbula, su barbilla, su cuello―. Todo está bien. Tan sólo relájate ―sus dedos eran chocolate caliente y Yuuri podía sentir la presión acumulándose, perlándose, en la punta―. Yo me encargaré de ti.

Yuuri se retorció y se aferró a su amante. Su respiración se volvió pesada y profunda, permitiendo que Viktor lo tocara, acariciara, besara y todo se sentía tan _bien_. ( _Merezco esto_.) Dejó salir un gemido ronco y arrojó su cabeza contra la almohada...

Viktor gimió a medida que observaba a Yuuri desarmarse.

― _Dios_. Eres tan _hermoso_ , Yuuri.

y entonces

el mundo

cayó

de su lugar de exposición

y

se hizo añicos

en el piso.

... todo se apagó y se desconectó. Todo se desabrochó y desenchufó y Yuuri se volvió consciente de cómo lucía. Demasiado consciente. Recobró la consciencia y jadeó, pero no de placer.

 _CERDO. ERES UN MALDITO Y SUCIO CERDO. UN CERDO INSERVIBLE Y ASQUEROSO._

―No ―dijo Yuuri con voz ronca―. No, no, no, no, no lo soy, no lo soy. No me digas esa mierda, porque no es verdad.

 _ **CERDO.**_

Las manos de Viktor desaceleraron; todo se ralentizó a la velocidad de miel derramándose de una jarra.

― ¿Yuuri?

 _ **CERDO.**_

Y Yuuri ya no podía seguir con esto.

―Basta, Viktor. Ya no. Ya tuve suficiente. Ya tuve suficiente, mierda ―se retiró de encima las manos de Viktor y rápidamente salió de la cama, patético e inservible y, desde ya, habían lágrimas en su cara.

 _ **CERDO CERDO CERDO CERDO CERDO. SUCIO CERDO DE MIERDA.**_

Viktor se irguió con rapidez, falto de aire.

― ¿Cariño? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Con rabia, Yuuri se secó las lágrimas y, ¿acaso no podía tener diez minutos, diez minutos _de mierda_ de felicidad con su prometido? ¿Diez malditos minutos?

―No puedo quedarme aquí. Dormiré en el sofá.

Viktor se apuró en seguirle, retirando las sábanas y acercando una mano a la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

― ¿Por qué, Yuuri? ¿Estás enojado conmigo otra vez? ¿Hice algo malo?

―Dormiré en el sofá ―dijo Yuuri en voz alta, para aclarar. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió bruscamente―. No me sigas.

Viktor ya lo estaba haciendo.

―Pero...

―No me sigas, con un demonio ―gritó Yuuri―. Tan sólo aléjate de mí.

 _Cerdo, cerdo, cerdo, cerdito cerdo._

Le cerró la puerta a Viktor en la cara, acallando su voz, su hermoso rostro, tirando a un lado su dulce personalidad y su maldito cuerpo delgado.

Después de eso, Viktor no dijo más; o tal vez sí lo hizo y Yuuri tan sólo lo ignoró o bajo la frecuencia. Era mejor así, de todas maneras.

Yuuri fue al sofá y permaneció allí, sintiéndose exhausto pero incapaz de dormir. Todo dolía, pero lo hacía por una buena causa: por un cuerpo mejor, por una mente mejor, por un Viktor más feliz y una vida sexual más feliz y amigos más felices y padres más felices y un mundo más feliz y _feliz, feliz, feliz._

Y Yuuri se negaba a creer lo contrario.

* * *

Retornó a su isla. Como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

El teléfono sonó. Era Phichit. Yuuri no contestó.

El teléfono repicó, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Era Yurio. Yuuri no contestó.

La isla precisaba terminación. Estaba tan cercana a ser todo lo que Yuuri nunca sería: perfecta y hermosa.

Sumergió el pincel en un dorado vibrante y trazó los contornos de la arena con el mismo y el resultado era despampanante. La isla era rica en tonos purpúreos y verdosos y castaños y plateados y dorados. Realmente era algo de lo cual estar orgulloso y Yuuri lo estaba.

Era perfecta. Casi perfecta, casi terminada.

Y tal vez no debería venderla después de todo. Tal vez debería mantenerla aquí, en su estudio, para poder contemplarla y admirarla durante días venideros. Tal vez no estaba hecha para ser vendida porque él no se merecía lo que ésta valía. Yuuri se dijo que eso tenía sentido.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Era Viktor. Era Yurio. Era Phichit. Era su madre en Japón. Lo llamaban por su nombre, gentilmente al comienzo, después cautelosos e inseguros. Yuuri lo ignoró.

Los toques se convirtieron en golpes, un poco rápidos, un poco desesperados. La forma en que lo llamaban por su nombre se volvió más ruidosa. Yuuri lo ignoró.

Luego los golpes se convirtieron en APORREOS y las voces que lo llamaban por su nombre le GRITABAN y era tan dolorosamente ruidoso y Yuuri buscó sus audífonos, buscó su celular. Reprodujo una canción, cualquier canción y los aporreos se desvanecieron.

Yuuri sonrió porque ahora podía regresar a su isla y perfeccionarla y así lo hizo. Continuó con el dorado para los contornos y lo _maravillaba_ cuán bonita era, con un deje de púrpura y dorado y verde. Deseaba algún día ser tan bonito como su isla.

―Casi terminada ―dijo en voz alta para sí mismo, para su estudio, para su isla―. Casi terminada.

Casi estaba terminada. La celebración estaba próxima.

Más tarde, dejó sus pinceles en su lugar y cubrió sus pinturas y apagó su música y evitó cada espejo y cada pedazo de vidrio reflectante mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Sus suéteres le estaban quedando flojos y Yuuri nunca se había sentido más realizado con respecto a lo que quería lograr. Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo, esperando evadir a Viktor aunque sea un poco más. Se escabulló en la cocina y abrió el refrigerador y su boca se le hizo agua y agua y _oh por Dios siento que han pasado años desde que comí_. Los ingredientes necesarios para el sándwich perfecto yacían en los dos primeros estantes: mostaza, lechuga, tomates, pepinillos, carne asada con ajo...

... Yuuri casi se derrumbó, justo en ese lugar y momento. Y agarró los ingredientes, todos ellos, listo para amontonarlos y untarlos entre sí y juntarlos entre dos pedazos de pan y _engullirlo_ y _disfrutarlo_ y...

Los colocó en la encimera y el teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar.

Yuuri se giró en dirección del mismo. Tanto había pasado desde que alguien llamó a través de la línea fija que Yuuri saltó, preguntándose, _¿quién hace llamadas al teléfono fijo en estos tiempos, para el caso?_ Miró el teléfono, que tocaba la sinfonía más famosa de Beethoven casi alegremente. Se preguntó quién podría ser.

En esos instantes se sentía particularmente generoso. Abandonó su comida y fue a echarle un vistazo al identificador de llamadas. Era Phichit, por supuesto que era él y Yuuri ya no podía ignorarle a estas alturas.

Respondió.

― ¿Hola?

― _¡Yuuri! He intentado llamarte desde hace, qué sé yo, horas._

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? ―Yuuri lanzó una mirada a la encimera, ligeramente esperando que la comida hubiese desaparecido.

Phichit profirió un sonido burlón.

― _¿Y tú por qué crees, imbécil?_ ―Phichit no dijo más que esas palabras y aun así una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Yuuri. Sonaban tan familiares. Demasiado. Tembló y su amigo continuó―. _Así que, ¿cómo va?_

― ¿Cómo va qué?

― _Tú. La vida._

De alguna forma, Yuuri se sintió a la defensiva.

―Nada. No sucede nada. ¿Por qué?

Phichit hizo una pausa y después rio.

― _Creo que me malinterpretaste. ¿Cómo va, ya sabes, eso?_

Oh.

―Oh ―dijo Yuuri―. Eh... bien.

― _¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien?_

No.

―Sí.

Yuuri no dice más. Lo deja ahí nomás y su mente está en blanco cuando normalmente está llena de palabras que describen cómo estuvo su día, qué hizo, qué dijo, a dónde fue. Y Phichit escucharía atentamente y aun así la mente de Yuuri está vacía.

Permanecen en silencio por un momento demasiado prolongado. Phichit deja salir otra risa, esta vez un tanto incómoda, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué? Nunca se han sentido incómodos cerca del otro. Nunca. Y Yuuri sabía que era su culpa. Repentinamente esta llamada había durado demasiado.

― _Bueno, Yuuri, sólo quería saber si estabas bien. Viktor dijo que no te habías estado sintiendo bien, ¿es verdad eso?_

Maldito Viktor.

―Oh, no, estoy bien. No sé qué hizo que Viktor dijera eso, porque he estado bien.

― _Oh, bueno. No lo sé, sonaba bastante preocupado. ¿Seguro estás bien?_

―Sí, sí, sí, para nada, estoy bien. Todo está bien. Estamos bien. Estoy bien ―en su cabeza prevalecía un dolor sordo. Cerró sus ojos y su estómago se retorció como una bolsa de pan.

Phichit no estaba satisfecho.

― _Quiero decir, si pasa algo puedes contármelo. Sabes que te escucharé. Tan sólo, ya sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos y sé que has estado ocupado con tu arte y tus cosas y tu vida y demás, así que... sí, quiero decir, quiero verte, sabes. Así que me preguntaba si podría llegar uno de estos días; podrías tomarte un descanso de la pintura, yo me tomaré un descanso de las fotografías, Viktor y yo y tú, si quieres, podríamos ver una película, ir a cenar, a bailar..._

―No ―Yuuri sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y aferró el teléfono entre sus dedos―. No, no puedo hacer eso ―se acercó a la ventana y echó un vistazo a través de las persianas. Tenía que terminar esta conversación y decidir entre prepararse el sándwich o desechar la idea antes de que Viktor llegase a casa.

― _¿Qué? Bueno, ¿un café, entonces? ¿Almorzar? ¿Un postre? Sé que te gusta el postre._

Sé que te gusta el postre.

―No.

― _Muy bien, sabelotodo, ¿tienes sugerencias entonces? Yo estaba pensando en algo: ir a patinar._

―No. No, no, yo... ―Yuuri miró su comida y luego regresó a la ventana. La zona de aparcamiento que Viktor siempre utilizaba estaba vacía―. No puedo hacer eso.

Phichit se detuvo.

― _¿Hacer qué?_

―No puedo... no puedo salir contigo ―el estómago de Yuuri retumbó y gruñó y lloriqueó.

― _¿Por qué no? ¿Estás demasiado ocupado?_

―No. Tan sólo... ―Yuuri se sentó incómodamente en el sofá de la sala de estar. Mordisqueó su pulgar y miró a lo largo de la habitación, ligeramente esperando que alguien emergiera y lo atrapase en el acto: _¡Ajá! ¡Te atrapé intentando comer, cabrón gordo!_ ―. Tan sólo... no puedo.

― _¿Por qué carajos no? ¿Ya no tienes tiempo para mí?_ ―jadeó Phichit dramáticamente―. _¿Encontraste un nuevo mejor amigo? ¿Fui reemplazado?_

Yuuri apretó su mano y el _maldito Phichit_ nunca lo entendería.

―No.

― _¡Entonces dime! ¿Por qué ya no puedes verme, Yuuri?_

―Porque _no puedo_ , mierda, ¿entendiste? No quiero verte ―escupió Yuuri _agresivamente_ ; su boca se había movido sola.

Phichit calló. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba horriblemente confundida:

― _¿Qué...?_

―Ya. No. Quiero. Verte, carajo. No me llames, no me envíes mensajes, no le hables a Viktor y déjanos en puta paz. No queremos saber nada de ti ―no era Yuuri quien hablaba. Nunca diría eso por voluntad propia y aun así lo estaba haciendo. Enterró sus uñas en sus palmas tan dolorosamente que pudo sentir la delicada piel quebrándose.

― _¿Qué carajos, Yuuri? ¿De qué hablas? No..._ ―la voz de Phichit se encogió―. _No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?_

La mostaza contiene 3 calorías. La lechuga contiene 15. El tomate contiene 18. Los pepinillos contienen 11. La carne asada contiene 110 por cada 100 gramos.

― _¿Yuuri?_

3 más 15 más 18 más 11 más 110 equivale a...

― _¿Sigues ahí?_

157 calorías en total. Más el pan, como un extra...

Yuuri atravesó la habitación y echó un vistazo a la ventana y el auto se estacionó en su lugar.

―Escúchame, Phichit ―dijo con voz ronca―. Necesitas alejarte de mí.

― _¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás actuando así?_

Calorías calorías calorías calorías sal sal sal azúcar azúcar azúcar GRASA todos te están viendo te están mirando te están JUZGANDO, Yuuri, _SABEN_ qué has estado haciendo y _NADA_ puede detenerlos.

―No puedo decírtelo ―susurró Yuuri. Su voz emergía en respiraciones cortas y rápidas y su corazón latía furiosamente contra su costillar y sus pensamientos eran tan ruidosos que le parecía que se quedaría sordo―. Tienes que escucharme. Borra mi número. Borra todo lo que pueda recordarte a mí. Ya no somos amigos.

― _¿Eh...?_

―No te merezco ―Yuuri estaba al borde de sollozar. Se lanzó a la cocina, tiró de la puerta del refrigerador y arrojó los ingredientes para el sándwich en su interior―. Mereces algo mejor. Tan sólo... Tan sólo encuentra a alguien más, ¿está bien? No desperdicies tu tiempo conmigo, no te molestes; sólo aléjate y...

Una llave se introdujo en una cerradura y el picaporte tembló y Yuuri _entró en pánico_.

―Más te vale ―dijo rápidamente. Colgó. Tiró el teléfono al sofá y echó a correr al baño, más rápido de lo que alguna vez se había movido. La puerta se abrió en el mismo instante en que Yuuri le puso seguro a la puerta del baño.

Yuuri presionó su espalda contra la puerta y se sentó en el suelo. Escuchó a Viktor entrar, quitarse sus zapatos, su abrigo, después su bolso. Lo escuchó moverse a lo largo del piso del apartamento y Yuuri suspiró, aliviado, mas no se podía relajar y...

... y lloriqueó y todo aquello de lo que tenía consciencia era calorías y calorías y azúcar y comida y sal y calorías y grasa y azúcar y...

... ya no quería sufrir.

* * *

Todo lo que Yuuri quería era algo de lo cual sentirse bien. Algo sobre lo que pudiera tener control. Algo que no lo abandonase ni rompiese con él ni pereciera. Algo que permaneciera consistentemente bajo su control, porque él era inseguro y nunca existió un tiempo en que no lo fuese y necesitaba algo que le recordase que tenía poder. Que tenía dominio. Que tenía el control.

Y por un tiempo, así lo creyó.

Yuuri estaba convencido de que era una dieta. Tan sólo una dieta que pudiera seguir legítimamente, una dieta de la que pudiera tener registro y valor, en la que pudiera persistir y prevalecer.

Pero llegados a cierto punto, tuvo que ser honesto consigo mismo.

Dijo que él mismo compraría los víveres. Y así lo hizo: las frutas y demás cosas rebotaban contra su pierna en la bolsa de plástico a medida que caminaba rápidamente, lejos de la gente, de la vida real. Compró cigarrillos, a pesar de que él no fumaba.

Se adentró en el parque y sabía que debía cambiar su táctica o, de lo contrario, nunca perdería peso. Había vuelto a ganar kilos porque Viktor continuaba comprando papas fritas y galletas y dulces y era una tortura era una puta _tortura_ y Yuuri _tenía_ que comérselos porque no tenía control no tenía control no tenía control y necesitaba recuperar el control, tomar el volante y reconocer cuándo había tenido suficiente. Si tan sólo no fuese tan condenadamente difícil.

Tendría que optar por medidas drásticas.

Se sentó en la banca que encaraba el estanque. Medidas drásticas, pensó para sí mismo mientras sacaba la caja de cigarrillos, para que así su cuerpo volviese a escucharle, para que así pudiera estar al mando y tener el _control_. Control. Control.

Él (no) tenía el control.

 _Te rendiste._

Yuuri intentó regular su respiración mientras sacaba un único cigarrillo del paquete, para después tomar el encendedor en su bolsillo.

―No es verdad.

 _Se te está acabando el tiempo._

―Lo sé.

 _Tus amigos ya te abandonaron._

Negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo el modesto tubo de tabaco.

― _Yo_ los abandoné.

 _No, Yuuri. Hace mucho tiempo que ellos te dejaron. Tan sólo sentían lástima, por eso volvían a ti._

―Lástima ―Yuuri miró a lo largo del parque, asegurándose de que era la única persona en el área―. Eso tiene sentido ―por supuesto que lo tenía. ¿No es así?

 _Viktor piensa que hay algo malo contigo. Piensa que estás enfermo. Piensa que eres un fenómeno. ¿Qué vas a decirle la próxima vez que te pregunte si estás bien?_

¿Estaba él bien, acaso?

―Estoy bien.

 _Buen chico._

Medidas drásticas, pensó. Yuuri estaba al borde del derrumbe. Medidas drásticas eran la única manera en que todo podría funcionar. Se subió el cierre del suéter hasta la barbilla y miró a su alrededor otra vez; después al cigarrillo y el encendedor que sostenía en sus manos.

¿Verdad? _¿Verdad?_

De repente, tembló de la emoción. Esto no podía estar bien. No estaba bien. Se llevó las manos al rostro y lloriqueó suavemente.

 _Por amor a Dios. ¡Siempre estás llorando, mierda! ¡Actúa como hombre! Eres tan patético, ten pelotas, maricón. Maldito fenómeno gordo._

―No voy a hacerlo. Tengo miedo. No puedes obligarme a hacerlo ―la voz de Yuuri temblaba; dejó caer ambos objetos al césped―. _No_ me haré esto a mí mismo.

 _¿TIENES MIEDO? DEBERÍAS ESTAR CAGÁNDOTE DE MIEDO. VAS A MORIR SOLO Y GORDO Y SERÁ TU PUTA CULPA._

―Sé que será mi culpa, pero no puedo ha...

 _Me das asco. Les das asco a todos. Eres tan malditamente débil que espero que Viktor te abandone._

No.

La respiración de Yuuri se aceleró.

―No digas eso.

 _No te lo mereces. No eres digno ni de la tierra que pisa. Eres menos que NADA comparado con él._

La sola idea de Viktor dejándole era la peor cosa que podría pasar. Ante la forma en que las cosas marchaban, aquello podría volverse realidad y, repentinamente, Yuuri no sintió más que un _miedo_ absoluto y crudo.

―No, no, no, n-no digas eso. No digas eso, no es verdad.

 _Viktor te abandonará si no lo haces. Te dejará por alguien más delgado y bonito que tú. Él tiene muchas opciones y sabes perfectamente que no existe una razón por la que deba quedarse contigo. Lo estás RETENIENDO. ESTÁS ARRUINANDO SU PUTA VIDA. ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE TIENES EL CONTROL? ¿NO ESTÁS EN CONTROL?_

―Estoy en control ―lloriqueó Yuuri. Sus dedos temblaron mientras se inclinaba para recuperar el cigarrillo y el encendedor―. Estoy en control. Estoy en control. Yo tengo el control.

 _No lo tienes._

―Tengo el control ―accionó el encendedor, una y otra vez, hasta que una llama nació―. Tengo el control.

 _No lo tienes_.

Encendió el cigarrillo y tan sólo un rojo ardiente quedó en el extremo.

―Lo tengo. Lo tengo. Juro que lo tengo.

 _ **No tienes nada.**_

―Estoy en control ―repitió Yuuri para sí mismo, sus ojos expandidos al dejar caer el encendedor sobre el césped. Apretó el ardiente cigarrillo entre sus dedos y se arremangó la manga que cubría su otro brazo―. Estoy en control.

Y como lo estaba, enterró el extremo ardiente del cigarrillo en la parte más sensible de su antebrazo.

(Pero era _éste_ quien lo controlaba a _él_.)

* * *

¿Y cómo debería suponer?

* * *

Perturbar el universo.

* * *

Yuuri tomó una lata de pintura muy, muy negra y arrojó su contenido contra su isla. Lo salpicó todo.

Yuuri miró las consecuencias. Las palmeras que alguna vez fueron ricas y vibrantes estaban ensombrecidas por la fea oscuridad, derramándose la misma sobre la arena y el agua y Yuuri había arrojado la pintura con tanta fuerza que le hizo una abolladura al lienzo y, ahora, jamás sería capaz de venderlo. Tan sólo había desperdiciado su tiempo con esto, desperdiciado desperdiciado desperdiciado qué desperdicio porque ahora lo había arruinado y ya nunca sería hermoso y ya nunca. Sería. Perfecto.

Quería gritar, pero su garganta dolía demasiado. (Demasiado áspero.) Quería llorar, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas. (Demasiado seco.) Agarró su propio cabello y jaló con dureza y se arrancó mechones negros y el dolor era su liberación y necesitaba otra cicatriz provocada por un cigarrillo, necesitaba diez más, cien más, porque había arruinado su isla y ya no había vuelta atrás.

QUÉ

FORMA

MÁS

MIERDA

DE

PERDER

SU

TIEMPO.

En su mente, se imaginó envolviendo la isla en una bolsa de plástico para después sacarle la mierda a patadas. Se imaginó haciéndola trizas, colocándola debajo de un auto y profanándola. Sumergiéndola en gasolina y quemándola.

En su lugar, yacía en la esquina de su estudio: un amargo recordatorio.

(De aquello que se había hecho a sí mismo.)

* * *

Un día, su cabeza palpitaba de dolor mientras entraba en su departamento.

Quitándose las botas, la migraña se expandió a sus orejas donde se recolectó hasta formar una masa dura. Yuuri no estaba seguro de por qué le dolía. Con seguridad había tomado suficiente agua a lo largo del día; había rellenado su botella cerca de ocho veces. Vagamente recordaba haber leído algo similar a esto en una revista: ¿en la _Fitness_ , tal vez? ¿O la que tenía la cara del Dr. Oz en la portada? No importaba realmente. Excepto que sí lo hacía, porque de poder recordar cuál revista leyó, tal vez recordaría qué consejo dieron los "doctores".

Colgó su chaqueta y atravesó el umbral. La televisión no estaba encendida y la sala de estar rebosaba un ruidoso silencio. Sus calcetines apenas producían sonido a medida que flotaba sobre el piso de lisa madera.

― ¿Viktor? ―preguntó al silencio―. Ya llegué.

No hubo respuesta. Yuuri exhaló, se relajó y fue al baño.

Las luces se encendieron. Utilizó el excusado. Lavó sus manos. Las secó. Apoyó sus frígidas manos en el lavamanos y Yuuri estaba asustado. Pero algo lo motivó a mirar su reflejo y levantó su adolorida cabeza.

Por primera vez, Yuuri no reconoció a la persona que yacía ahí de pie, mirándole de vuelta. Esta persona no era él; esta persona era gris mientras que Yuuri era rosado. Esta persona lucía exhausta cuando Yuuri en realidad lucía fresco. Los ojos de esta persona estaban hundidos y tenían bolsas cuando en su lugar los de Yuuri eran brillantes, soñadores. La persona era pálida y fría y enfermiza pero no, ésta no era Yuuri; no podía serlo. Yuuri no estaba enfermo porque Yuuri había perdido peso y perder peso es algo bueno.

― _Men's Health_ ―dijo el reflejo en voz alta. Yuuri se subió a la balanza.

132.5.

Se bajó de la balanza y salió del baño y apagó la luz.

La luz del estudio estaba encendida y, aun así, no contenía un alma en su interior. (La isla yacía en la esquina, pero Yuuri no le digno su atención.)

―Electrólitos ―dijo Yuuri en voz alta y apagó la luz. La isla desapareció en la oscuridad―. No estoy tomando suficientes electrólitos.

Fue a la cocina, directamente al refrigerador. 131 calorías contenidas en un vaso de jugo de naranja. Un vaso calmaría su dolor de cabeza. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó del líquido pulposo. ( _¿Sabes cuántos gramos de azúcar contiene una ración de jugo de fruta?_ ) Tomó un sorbo. ( _¡Muchísimos! ¡Más que una gaseosa! ¡Tan sólo te hacen creer que optas por algo más sano cuando no es así!_ )

La visión de Yuuri se tornó borrosa y Viktor habló desde el umbral y Yuuri se encogió de miedo.

―Mierda ―exhaló Yuuri―. Casi me haces cagarme.

―Perdón ―dijo Viktor. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta―. ¿Qué haces?

Yuuri frunció el ceño. Tomó el cartón de jugo y lo sacudió, su contenido sacudiéndose en el interior del contenedor.

Viktor lo miró y mordió su perfecto y rosáceo labio inferior. Desvió la mirada un momento y después volvió a mirar a Yuuri.

― ¿Tan sólo comerás eso? ―preguntó y fue la pregunta equivocada de hacer.

Yuuri enterró sus uñas en su palma. Arrojó el cartón de leche en el interior del refrigerador y Yuuri volcó el resto de lo que el vaso contenía en el fregadero y, pasando al lado de su prometido, comenzó a dejarlo atrás. No podía estar cerca de Viktor ahora.

―Espera ―y Viktor se posicionó en su camino, lo detuvo y Yuuri se encogió―. Necesitamos hablar.

La por demás conocida llama fría de la ansiedad burbujeó en el interior de Yuuri, apareciendo en la boca de su estómago y extendiéndose por doquier, desde su piernas a los dedos de sus pies, desde su pecho a sus brazos y sus dedos y cerebro y oh, _Dios_. Se congeló a un paso de distancia del dormitorio.

Los intensos ojos de Viktor lo intimidaban. Repentinamente Yuuri quiso encogerse hasta formar una bola y salir rodando por la ventana. Y entonces, Viktor lo sacó de alguna parte, de ninguna parte.

― ¿Qué es esto, Yuuri?

 _ **¡Pierda 10 libras en 7 días!**_ , gritaba la botella. _**¡Está científicamente comprobado que mata células adiposas de manera 70 veces más rápida y efectiva que las dietas y ejercicios!**_

El mundo contuvo la respiración. La lengua de Yuuri cayó hasta llegar a sus intestinos. Y, de repente, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado, tan culpable, tan perdido, tan solo. Nunca quiso que Viktor lo descubriese, mucho menos así.

―Vino con el correo ―la barbilla de Viktor temblaba. Sacudió la botella y las pastillas se empujaron entre sí―. Yuuri. Respóndeme.

 _No._

― ¿Las estás tomando?

Avasallante, todo se derrumbó en el interior de Yuuri.

Yuuri se acercó a él y le _arrebató_ la botella de las manos.

―Da igual, Viktor ―rudamente, lo dejó atrás.

―No, nada de «Da igual» ―Viktor tomó a Yuuri del brazo―. Escucha...

Yuuri se lo quitó de encima y fue directamente al dormitorio. La madera crujió bajo sus pasos.

―Déjame solo.

― ¡Respóndeme, Yuuri! ―y Viktor estaba tras él, siguiéndole, _persiguiéndole_ , intentando alcanzarle pero Yuuri estaba determinado a _sigue caminando, no mires atrás_ ―. ¡Tenemos que hablar de esto! ¿Hace cuánto las usas? ¿Por qué lo haces?

El cerebro de Yuuri palpitaba contra su cráneo como un mazo. Llegó al dormitorio y, en cuanto estuvo en su interior, cerró la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Viktor logró introducir un pie en la entrada.

― _Yuuri_ ―lloriqueó Viktor y su voz sonaba absolutamente _quebrada_ y el corazón de Yuuri casi se quebró también―. Yuuri, _por favor_... por favor, háblame, Yuuri...

 _No._

La visión de Yuuri se tornó borrosa, esta vez a causa de las lágrimas. Presionó la puerta con más fuerza pero su prometido no iba a retroceder.

― _Vete_ , Viktor.

―No hemos hablado en _semanas_ ―el hermoso rostro de Viktor estaba retorcido de dolor y sus ojos rogaban, _suplicaban_ ―. Ya no hablas conmigo como antes... ¿Qué tienes? ¡Por favor, _por favor_ , dime!

― ¡Nada! ¡Deja de joderme! ―Yuuri nunca le había alzado la voz a Viktor de esta manera―. Aléjate ―habló con tanta _agresividad_ ―. ¡ _Aléjate_!

Viktor sollozó y Yuuri por fin le cerró la puerta en la cara. La cerró con pestillo y retrocedió, hasta golpear la pared tras él. Una mano aprisionaba a la botella y la otra se aferraba a la pared y Yuuri se deslizó, deslizó, deslizó hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo. Su mano temblaba y su cerebro le gritaba y todo era demasiado ruidoso, _DEMASIADO RUIDOSO_.

La perilla se retorció y retorció y aporreos se estrellaban contra la madera y todo dolía y Yuuri SENCILLAMENTE NO PODÍA **SENTIR**. Yuuri se atragantó al intentar respirar y las lágrimas fluyeron, inundando sus mejillas y sus dedos temblaron y dejó caer la botella y la misma repiqueteó en el suelo, un sonido ensordecedor. Arrancándose los lentes, se llevó ambas palmas a los ojos y lloró y lloró y lloró y Viktor lloró y, _¿no sabes cuántos gramos de azúcar contiene un vaso de jugo de naranja?_

―Yuuri ―Viktor retorcía la perilla repetidamente, una y otra y otra vez y Yuuri quería gritarle que _detente, sólo detente_ ―. Yuuri, no me dejes fuera, no me alejes ―Viktor dejó salir un sollozo adolorido―. Por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor _porfavor_ abre la puerta, por favor, _háblame_ , Yuuri, te lo _suplico_...

Yuuri lo acalló. Acalló las pastillas. Acalló la habitación. Estaba en todas partes y en ningún lugar al mismo tiempo.

* * *

―Basta ―susurró Yuuri.

 _Deja de comer ya, Yuuri. Basta. No te lo mereces._

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza.

―Sí lo merezco. Soy una buena persona ―dijo―. Tengo que comer para vivir. No te lo repetiré.

 _Tú te dejaste engordar_.

―Yo no...

 _Y aun así no es suficiente. Pensaste que serías feliz si perdías peso_.

―No, yo...

 _Pero sigues siendo infeliz. No es suficiente._

―Yo...

 _Tienes un problema. Hay algo malo contigo_.

Yuuri estaba terrible, horriblemente confundido.

―Yo... bueno, sí... ―por supuesto...

 _Pero no es tu peso. Tu peso estaba bien desde el comienzo. El problema está arriba_.

Yuuri quería gritar.

― ¿De qué hablas?

 _Tu mente. En tu cabeza hay un problema. Has sufrido desde hace tanto, pero todo estuvo en tu cabeza siempre, no en tu estómago o tus piernas o tus brazos._

Semejante pensamiento era tan, tan desconcertante, tan raro, tan _equivocado_. Yuuri no podía creerlo. No lo _haría_.

 _Pero eres una carga ahora. Permitiste que se apoderase de ti. Perdiste el control. Te está controlando, Yuuri._

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza la sacudió la sacudió la sacudió porque no, no, _no._

―No ―dijo―. No. Te equivocas.

 _Tienes dos opciones. Continúas matándote de hambre o, haciéndole un favor a todos, te cortas las muñecas_.

Yuuri tembló y apretó su cabeza y se sentó, _adolorido_.

―No. Esas _no_ son las únicas opciones.

 _Nada te detiene. No irás a ninguna parte. SE ACABO EL JUEGO, Yuuri. Perdiste. Todos estarán tan felices sin ti..._

Yuuri sintió lágrimas calientes y frescas en su rostro.

―Tengo que estar aquí ―susurró, un deje de cordura―. Viktor me ama. Mi familia me ama.

 _¿Crees que te aman? No, imbécil. Ellos te desprecian. Eres una vergüenza. Admítelo: a veces quieres morir. Has pensado en ello_.

Por supuesto. Nunca de manera extensa, no obstante y nunca con la esperanza de realizarlo.

―Yo _nunca_...

 _Todos estarían más felices sin ti. ¿Así que por qué no te matas de una vez? No vales nada. Eres menos que NADA._

― ¡No! ―gimió Yuuri, su voz subrayada por nada más que puro dolor.

 _NADA NADA NADA NADA NADA NADA NADA_ _ **NADA NADA NADA**_

Apretó más su cabeza y deseó que estallase y que su cerebro se escurriese como una uva.

* * *

― _¡Yuuri!_

El grito hizo saltar a Yuuri. Parpadeó, retornando a la realidad y volteó hacia la puerta.

De alguna forma, la misma estaba abierta y Viktor yacía allí de pie, congelado en el tiempo, su hermoso rostro completamente pálido y torcido de terror. Lágrimas colgaban de su mandíbula antes de caer libres al suelo.

―Yuuri ―dijo Viktor, su voz rasposa―. No. Por favor. No lo hagas.

Yuuri lo miró.

―Bájala ―susurró Viktor.

Yuuri continuó mirándolo, confundido.

―Bájala... Bájala ―Viktor tragó saliva pesadamente y, con lentitud, se acercó, tal y como si Yuuri fuese un venado herido―. Por favor. Tienes que hacerlo. Por favor.

Yuuri miró su propia mano y estaba sosteniendo una tijera, por completo abierta, con el filoso interior presionado ligeramente contra su muñeca. Su visión se volvió borrosa y Yuuri era menos que _**NADA NADA NADA**_. Podía sentir un sabor salado en la comisura de su boca.

― _Por favor_ , Yuuri ―Viktor sonaba consternado. Su voz estaba seca, dando la impresión de que estuvo llorando durante largo rato y ese bien podía ser el caso―. Por favor... _Por favor_ , baja las tijeras. Tan sólo déjalas, no... No hagas nada estúpido ―Viktor tomó una bocanada de aire, húmeda y temblorosa―. No te lastimes.

El corazón de Yuuri sufrió una pequeña fractura y casi obedeció, excepto que no lo hizo. Concentró su atención en el desgarre presente en los pantalones de Viktor.

―No... puedo.

―Sí puedes ―respiró Viktor―. _Mi Sol_. Mi amor. Mi cielo. Mi dulce, precioso Yuuri. No... No tienes que hacer esto.

―Pero debería ―las palabras brotaron de la boca de Yuuri―. ¿Verdad?

Viktor se congeló.

― ¿Qué... a qué... a qué te refieres? ¿De qué hablas?

Yuuri sollozó y _duele tanto, mierda_. Sonrió tristemente y, sin más, lo dejó salir.

―Qué gracioso ―susurró―. Es como una señal de Dios, diciéndome que no debería tener este tamaño. ¿No es así? ―Viktor no respondió―. ¿No es así?

Viktor sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos y tambaleantes en sus cuencas.

―No ―dijo y después con más seguridad―. _No_ , Yuuri. ¿De qué hablas?

―Tú _sabes_ de lo que hablo ―dijo con aspereza―. Lo sabes.

―Si todo esto se trata de tu peso, tú ya sabes cómo me siento al respecto. _Sabes_ que te amo, sin importar cuánto...

―No se trata de cómo te sientes _tú_ ―Yuuri se frotó los ojos y apoyó su adolorida cabeza contra la pared. El dolor era profundo y deseaba gritar, pero no se atrevía a alertar a los vecinos―. Siempre ―su voz era áspera―. _Siempre_ se ha tratado de lo que _yo_ pienso.

Viktor profirió un sonido cómico y estrangulado.

―Yuuri...

―Toda mi vida ―dijo Yuuri― la atravesé pensando que no era más que un repulsivo pedazo de mierda. Porque tenía sobrepeso. Y cuando creces pensando de esa manera, aun cuando tú, por el _más mínimo_ momento, _dudas_ de todas las crueldades que te has dicho... todo se acumula y se acumula y, bueno ―apenas podía ver a Viktor a través de la humedad de sus ojos, pero a Yuuri le pareció que la sonrisa triste prevalecía en su rostro―. Aquí estamos ahora ―dijo.

No quería pensar en qué forma se sentía Viktor. Cada músculo de su cuerpo deseaba que Viktor tan sólo se diera la vuelta y saliera por la puerta, dejándolo solo. Para sufrir solo. Viktor no necesitaba ver esto. No _merecía_ ver esto. Viktor era y siempre sería demasiado bueno, hasta el punto de no soportarse y el mirar algo tan triste y miserable y _patético_ como lo era ver a Yuuri sufriendo... y por su propia mano, ni más ni menos.

(Yuuri pensó, lejanamente: _merezco esto_.)

―Hace cuatro meses ―dijo, su voz poco más que un susurro― me miré en el espejo. Me miré muy bien, atentamente ―la habitación pareció bajar de temperatura dramáticamente. Sus dientes se encontraban al borde de tiritar―. ¿Sabes que pensé de mí mismo?

Entonces, otra vez, Viktor sacudió su cabeza, enojado, triste, _herido_ ; por supuesto que lo estaba, se dijo Yuuri. Viktor siempre había sido demasiado dulce, demasiado gentil.

―No quiero saberlo ―dijo Viktor―. No me importa lo que pensaste. Tú...

―Vi este _cuerpo_ ―Yuuri no podía contener la emoción y los pensamientos y sentimientos y las ideas, burbujeaban en su garganta y salían por su boca; un géiser oral―. Vi este horrible, _asqueroso_ cuerpo. Viktor, lo _arruiné_. No tengo concepción de auto-control; veo comida y pierdo el control. Y he sido así desde que era un niño. Tengo un _problema_ , Viktor. Así que yo... ―estaba tan tentado a arrastrar la hoja sobre la piel de su muñeca―. Quise arreglarlo. Lo intenté. Dejé de comer ―dijo. Miraba lo que sea, menos a Viktor―. Vomité ―susurró―. Lo vomité todo. Y llegué a mentirte cuando decía que ya había comido. Y pensé que estaba haciendo algo bueno, porque... Pensé que me amarías más si continuaba.

―Yuuri ―Viktor se atragantó―. Oh, Yuuri...

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza.

―Sé razonable, Yuuri, por favor... Sabes que te amo justo como eres. De lo contrario, no estaría aquí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Te _amo_ y a cada parte de ti.

―No lo hagas ―susurró Yuuri.

―Te amo ―dijo Viktor―. En cada sentido. En cualquier sentido. En todos los sentidos posibles.

Yuuri cerró los ojos e inhaló lentamente y el racimo de bujías atrapadas en su pecho titiló.

―No lo hagas.

―Mira tu mano, Yuuri. Mira tu dedo ―ordenó Viktor gentilmente―. Por favor.

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza.

― ¿Podrías hacerlo, por favor? ¿Por mí?

Y Yuuri lo hizo finalmente, saliendo de su egoísta y terco círculo; su muñeca giró hasta que el dorso de su mano izquierda quedó expuesto. Su anillo dorado, reluciente bajo la luz, centelleó en su dirección.

―Yo lo puse ahí ―dejó salir Viktor, jadeante. Los ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de lágrimas―. ¿Sabes por qué?

―Basta ―suplicó Yuuri.

―Porque estoy cien por ciento, absolutamente, _definitivamente_ loco por ti ―dijo Viktor. Su pecho se alzaba como si estuviese respirando pesada, emocionadamente―. Estoy... Estoy _obsesionado_ contigo, Yuuri. Eres _todo_ para mí. Nunca... Nunca quiero perderte ―Viktor, usualmente sereno, lucía al borde de la histeria. La imagen de su rostro quebrado lastimó físicamente a Yuuri, mucho más de lo que se había estado lastimando a sí mismo. ¿Acaso él ocasionaba cosas así en Viktor?―. Eres mi vida ―dijo Viktor. Su voz goteaba con cada tipo de emoción que Yuuri no quería que él sintiese―. Mi amor.

Yuuri no respiraba.

La voz en su cabeza jamás se acallaba en lo más mínimo, pero la ignoró, tan sólo por esta vez, tan sólo por esta vez, quizás. Por Viktor. Y sintió _todo_ cuando, durante los últimos meses, sintió menos que _nada_.

Pero la tijera todavía estaba apoyada contra su muñeca. Mas su atractivo permanecía en silencio.

―Bájala ―murmuró Viktor. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojos y Yuuri deseaba borrar la tristeza que los llenaba con sus labios―. No soporto cómo están las cosas ahora. Duele cuando no hablamos, cuando no hablas conmigo.

La respiración de Yuuri se aceleró.

―Es exactamente por eso que yo no puedo...

―No me importa. Porque ahora _sí_ puedes hablar conmigo. Porque yo nunca, jamás, dejaré de creer en ti. Quiero estar ahí para ti, cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada hora. De cada día ―Viktor atravesó la habitación con pasos cuidadosos―. Durante el resto de mi vida.

La tijera era mala y cruel y Viktor era suave y felicidad. La inseguridad de Yuuri prevaleció, como siempre lo haría. Lo intentó otra vez.

―Yo... Oh, Viktor, lo entendiste todo mal ―rio sin una pizca de humor―. No puedes querer a... a alguien como _yo_ po... por siempre ―Yuuri negó―. No puedo dejar que hagas eso. No te lastimaré.

―No lo harás. Sé que no lo harás ―todo Viktor era gentileza. Era, realmente, algo que admirar―. Porque tú me amas también.

Era una declaración audaz. Audaz pero Yuuri nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en toda su vida; amaba a Viktor más de lo que se amaba a sí mismo. Así era.

―Sí. Lo hago.

Viktor asintió lentamente.

―Lo sé ―se acercó―. Así que por favor, haz algo por mí, mi amor.

Yuuri era capaz de hacerlo todo por él.

Viktor inhaló y exhaló muy despacio.

―Baja la tijera, por favor.

Todo menos eso.

Viktor pareció leer la reticencia en su rostro.

―Sé que eres más fuerte que esta situación ―susurró―. Eres más fuerte que _eso_.

 _Eso_.

―Eres más inteligente que eso. Eres mejor que eso. Eso no eres _tú_ , Yuuri y tú no eres _eso_. Te ha lastimado desde hace mucho, ¿pero sabes qué? No lo permitiré, nunca más. Te ayudaré para que ya no te lastime. Jamás ―Viktor contuvo la respiración―. Lo prometo.

Yuuri tembló.

 _Lo prometo_.

Él tembló y el cielo se cayó y aterrizó en sus hombros.

Hizo falta cada onza de su fuerza. Yuuri estaba retorcido como una toalla, retorcido a causa de su dolor, de su sufrimiento, de todas las palabras crueles que le fueron dichas, por él, por otros. Esta ocasión, él ganó.

Yuuri bajó los brazos y cerró la tijera, colocándola en el suelo.

En un segundo Viktor estaba sobre él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo similar a una manta, cálido y empalagoso y hecho de chocolate y Yuuri se derritió y miró hacia el techo, hacia el cielo, hacia las estrellas y se auto-desdeñó. Rodeó a Viktor con sus brazos y lo apretó e intentó olvidarlo todo, _cualquier_ cosa mala, todo aquello que se había enseñado a sí mismo y todo aquello en lo que creyó desde el primer día hasta el ahora. Apretó y sollozó y enterró su rostro en el hombro de Viktor. Viktor estaba aquí. Él mismo estaba aquí y todo.

Se.

Sintió.

Bien.

―Lo siento ―lloró Yuuri. Sus gemidos eran lo suficientemente ruidosos como para llegar a los oídos de los vecinos, pero nada importaba, excepto Viktor―. Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento tanto _tanto_ Viktor lo _siento_...

Y los dedos de Viktor eran cálidos y gentiles a medida que acariciaban la espalda de Yuuri y cuando sostuvo a Yuuri en sus brazos no sintió asco, no retrocedió, no era crítico no era malo no era cruel no estaba enojado no era violento no era agresivo no estaba _odiando cada fibra de su cuerpo_.

―No lo sientas ―Viktor besó su cabeza, su oído, su mejilla, su cuello y Yuuri sintió la capa más superficial de su piel estallando en llamas, porque había pasado tanto, _tanto_ tiempo desde que Viktor lo tocó de esta manera y desde hacía mucho más tiempo que a Yuuri no lo acometían ganas de huir, lejos por completo de la civilización―. No lo sientas.

El mundo se reorganizó en su lugar de exposición.

―Te amo ―susurró Viktor.

Yuuri tembló hasta lo más básico de su ser. Obligó a la voz en su cabeza a enmudecer y siguió respirando.

―Yo te a-amo, ta-también ―tartamudeó, su voz quebrándose―. Te amo... _ta-tanto_...

Viktor tomó sus mejillas y lo besó profundamente. Era todo lo que Yuuri había necesitado y logró unir cada pedazo roto de su mente.

―Incluso si en estos momentos no te amas a ti mismo ―susurró Viktor―, tenlo por seguro: el amor que te tengo es suficiente para los dos.

Yuuri le creyó.

―No te dejaré pelear solo.

Yuuri le creyó.

―Siempre, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Yuuri recordó cómo respirar y así lo hizo y creyó.

 _Siempre serás un cerdo._

Yuuri cerró los ojos y, aferrándose más, aprisionó a Viktor contra su pecho.

* * *

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 _ **Publicado originalmente el**_ _ **17 de Diciembre, 2017**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **»** Nota de la **autora original** **: Un sondeo realizado por la National Eating Disorders Association (** La Asociación Nacional de Trastornos de la Alimentación **) declaró que un estimado de 20 millones de mujeres y 10 millones de hombres en los Estados unidos de América sufrirá un trastorno alimenticio en algún punto de su vida.**

 **Si tú o alguien que amas está atravesando un trastorno de este tipo, no lo dudes:** **no estás solo** **. Siempre existe alguien con quien hablar, alguien que ayudará.**

 **La recuperación es una realidad** **. Cuídate: a ti mismo y a otros.**

 **...**

 **Nota del traductor:** en cuanto a **Latinoamérica** , las estadísticas no son más alentadoras, pues expertos advierten acerca de un **incremento alarmante de casos de trastornos alimenticios durante la última década** , siendo **México** el país que muestra la cantidad más alta: « _México presenta una situación preocupante: cada año se documentan 20 mil casos nuevos de bulimia y anorexia entre adolescentes, lo que ha representado un aumento del 300 por ciento en los últimos 20 años_ » (Información obtenida del periódico mexicano _Excélsior_ ).

Un trastorno alimenticio, ya de por sí una carga espantosamente abrumadora, también suele ir acompañado de otras manías y conductas auto-destructivas: **y para todas ellas existe la ayuda.**

Padres, demás familiares, amigos y expertos tienen **todos** en común la ayuda eterna que **siempre** van a ofrecer, que **siempre** estará al alcance de quien lo necesite.

 **Habla** **:** **porque alguien te escuchará**.

:')

Esto debe ser lo más extenso y ambicioso que he traducido: sin dudas ha sido lo más agotador. Y, por supuesto, no cambio ésta experiencia por **nada** de este mundo. En mi bio, dedico un pequeño espacio en donde doy todos los créditos correspondientes a la autora y donde también dejo un link a la historia original en inglés: si nace de ustedes, les agradecería demasiado que también apoyen a "the island" en su idioma original. :')

Hoy, especialmente: ¡ **GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO**!

* * *

 **.**

 **«...** _las circunstancias de encontrarse "varado" y en soledad en una isla pueden referirse a encontrarse solo o atrapado, en cuyo caso la isla se convierte en un simbolismo del aislamiento y soledad_ **».**

 **.**


End file.
